Relax
by Xxemily-rosexX
Summary: Puck is stressed after the death of a friend, Sabrina finds a new way to help him relax. VERY OOC and comtains FLUFF :P
1. Relax

"Shush Puck" Sabrina whispered as she hugged him. Pucks wings gently unfolded, something Sabrina noticed happened when he was sad._ "Maybe it loosens him "she_ thought. Surprising Sabrina he gently wrapped his arms around her pulling her close.

You see they were at a funeral for one of Pucks close friends. Sabrina had never seen Puck this sad. In fact she had never expected she would come but...

_Flashback_

_"Sabrina would you do me a favour"? Puck asked her one day. She was about to yell 'no' but when she turned around she stopped. Puck was standing next to her with a sad look on his face and tears on his cheeks. _

"_What happened' she asked._

"_a friend of mine, a close friend has died. I was wondering if you would come to England with me to the funeral. Sabrina was surprised, she never thought that he would ask her but she could tell he was serious. She smiled gently at him._

"_Sure, I'll come" she replied._

_End of flashback_

"Thank-you he whispered. His cheeks wet with tears.

Sabrina hugged him closer brushing against the base of his wings.

An amazing feeling washed over him. He suddenly shivered violently and pushed her closer to him feeling every inch of her.

Sabrina gasped. The feeling disappeared off Puck when he realised what he had just done. He suddenly let go of her and took three big steps backwards and looked down ashamed of himself, while Sabrina stood there looking confused and flushed.

"Puck are yo..."

"I'm so sorry Sabrina" Puck interrupted. "It's a natural instinct with fairies, I swear. "He kept rambling on. "It's just were sensitive at the base of the wings so that why I did that, still I'm sor..."

Sabrina had walked over to him, tired of his little speech, and placed her hand over his mouth to shut him up.

"It's ok Puck, I get it you just surprised me that's all" she said smiling gently at him releasing his mouth to hug him again.

"Relax" she mutted "let's go back to the room ok"

"Ok" Puck replied, scoping her up and flying back to their hotel.

* * *

"Hey" , "hey"

"You feeling better" Sabrina asked sitting on the bed.

"Yea thanks, still kinda sad though" Puck said with a slight smile.

"We'll sit down; let's watch a movie, ok"? Sabrina said patting the seat next to her on the bed.

"Sure "puck said now with a genuine smile on his face.

He sat down on the edge of the bed she was now lying on. Sabrina smiled at him and turned the TV on.

"You can choose" she said.

"ok" Puck flipped on the movie channel to pick a movie. He settled on Harry Potter **(first thing I thought of)**.During the movie Sabrina sensed that Puck was till tense from the day and decided she would help him.

Sabrina shuffled forward behind Puck making him turn. He raised an eyebrow at her, and jumped in shock when she threw her arms around him pulling him down so his head was squashed on the bed.

"Hahahahahahaa" Sabrina laughed.

"Hey, what I do" Puck asked with a pout on his face.

"Nothing, now sit up." Sabrina demanded

"Why"? Puck asked

"Trust me, I'll make you feel better" Sabrina said gently.

Pucks eyes widened and blushed a little. Sabrina realised what she had said and giggled. She pulled on Pucks shirt and he sat up. Sabrina gently ran her nail down pucks back gaining a shiver from him. She gave a tug at the bottom of his shirt. He turned around and gave her a confused look. She looked into his eyes then down at his shirt. Puck seemed to get the message and making sure his back was to Sabrina and blushing as red as a tomato he took off his shirt. Sabrina again ran her fingers down his back.

"Puck it this ok" Sabrina asked shyly blushing.

"Yea, but why are you doing this"? Puck sighed.

"Puck you've had a big tragedy happen to you this week, do you realise how stressed and wound up you've been this week, I just want you to relax ok. This made you relax before so I just thought it might relax you. Tell me if I do something wrong ok". Sabrina said looking into his eyes. Puck nodded and let his beautiful wings out and lied back down.

Sabrina gently brushed her fingers over his wings and down to the base of them. Puck shivered at the feeling and instantly felt more relaxed. Sabrina started to massage his back, sitting on his hips, making sure to touch the base of his wings every few seconds. Puck sighed and arched his back slightly.

Sabrina smiled. "Feel any better" she asked.

"Yes" he hissed drowsily. "Thank-you Sabrina".

"Its ok Puck I'm just glad you're feeling better" Sabrina replied.

"Really thank-you, no one's made me feel this relaxed ever" he said.

Puck rolled over onto his back making Sabrina sit on his hips. She went red and tried to get off. but Puck had other ideas, he grabbed her hand and pulled her down to his chest sighing into her hair. For a moment he thought that she was going to push him away, but then she snuggled into his chest.

"You ok" Sabrina asked.

"Yea, I'm sad but at least I have a way to relax now" he replied smiling up at Sabrina. Sabrina smiled back and yawned ad snuggled closer to Pucks chest.

"Good night fairy-boy' she whispered.

"Good night Sabrina"

And with that they both fell asleep together with relaxed and peaceful smiles on their faces.

THE END!


	2. AN

**I just want o say thanks to those of you that reviewed my stories. I've never written anything before, except for school. But yea thanks you guys (and girls) rock : )**

**Also just for the record thanks to" ****Ayns and Sky****as" i got the base of wings this from her/him yayayayayaayyaayyayay bye : p**


End file.
